La hija de Skips
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Cuando la hija de Skips llega al parque, Mordecai y Rigby deciden hacerse cargo de ella, pero las cosas no saldrán como ellos habían esperado...


_Este es un fanfic oneshoot que escribí en un momento de inspiración. Espero que les guste._

_Me gustaría destacar que los nombres de los personajes están en la versión de Español de España. Sé que a algunos les puede molestar esto, por los clásicos piques de doblaje, pero es que este es el que yo veo por la televisión._

_Destacar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Los personajes de Regular Show le pertenecen a J. ;los personajes de Monster High le pertencen a Mattel._

* * *

El despertador comenzó a sonar en la habitación de una casa, en medio de un parque de una ciudad.

En aquella habitación dormían dos empleados de ese parque; uno era un arrendajo de plumas azules llamado Mordecai, y el otro, era su mejor amigo, un mapache de pelaje marrón cuyo nombre era Rigby.

En aquel parque curraban también otros empleados igual de extravagantes: estaba por ejemplo el encargado, Benson, una máquina de chicles parlante y con muy mal genio; el hijo del dueño del parque, Pops, cuya cabeza era descomunal pero que abarcaba poco cerebro; Musculitos, un ogro verde con muy malos modales; el fantasma Chócala, parco en palabras.

En el lugar había un trabajador más que destacaba entre el resto: Skips, un yeti de cientos de años de edad, pero con una apariencia joven, gracias a un pacto con los guardianes de la juventud.

Skips se había ganado el respeto de todos gracias a su gran sabiduría, adquirida a lo largo de su larga vida, con la que podía ayudar a todos cuando tenían problemas, por no mencionar que dominaba otras artes, como la magia negra.

Aquel día, sin embargo no iba a ser un día corriente para los trabajadores del parque, especialmente para Mordecai y Rigby.

La jornada laboral comenzó (como no) con Benson el encargado gritando al pájaro y su amigo para que trabajasen. Ya llevaban la tarea a la mitad, cuando Skips les hizo parar a todos, porque, al parecer debía darles una noticia que no podía esperar.

"Tíos ¿Por qué nos habrá reunido Skips a todos? ¿Qué será eso que quiere contarnos?" preguntó Rigby lleno de curiosidad.

"Las sorpresas de Skips siempre son de lo mejor, chavales" comentó Musculitos "Seguro que nos cuenta que le ha tocado cincuenta de los grandes y que los va a repartir entre los niños pobres"

"¡Ya vale!" exclamó Benson poniendo orden "¡Skips ya está aquí!"

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras el yeti se aclaraba la garganta… y luego se quedaba totalmente en silencio, como tratando de pensar en lo que quería contarles y no había hecho.

"Perdonad, chicos. Pero es que esto no es fácil"

"¿Y por qué no nos lo cuentas poco a poco?" sugirió Mordecai.

"Bueno, veréis. Ya sabéis que yo tengo muchos años"

Todos asintieron, eso era algo obvio, así que se preguntaron por qué había empezado por ahí.

"Todos estos años he conocido a muchas mujeres y…"

"¡Espera!" interrumpió Rigby "¿Vas a decirnos que va a venir tu novia o algo así?"

Los otros le chitaron a la vez y Mordecai le ordenó que se callase.

"Casi, Rigby" le contestó Skips "No es mi novia la que va a venir a visitarme sino… mi hija"

Ninguno de los empleados pudo decir una palabra debido a la sorpresa ¿Había dicho "hija"?

Mordecai y Rigby pensaban que debía haber un error, ellos sabían que Skips había amado a una mujer, pero no les mencionó nada acerca de alguna hija.

"¿Nos hablas en serio, Skips?" preguntó Benson rompiendo el silencio y procurando que no le temblase la voz.

"Sí, Benson. No miento ni me lo invento"

"¡Mola!" exclamó Rigby "¿Y cómo es? ¿Es guapa?"

Su amigo le sacudió un puñetazo.

"¿Pero cómo le preguntas eso, ceporro?"

El yeti sonrió.

"Sí, Rigby. Enseguida la conocerás. Ella estudia en un instituto lejos de aquí, pero va a venir a vernos"

Todos se morían por ver qué aspecto tendría.

El taxi que tenía en su interior a la recién llegada paró justo enfrente de la casa, y todos estaban ansiosos por conocerla.

Del vehículo salió una chica alta y delgada, de piel azulada, labios gruesos y rosados, y el pelo blanco como la nieve. Tras pagarle al taxista el precio del servicio, fue hacia ellos con unos ágiles andares de bailarina.

"Buenos días ¿Vosotros ser los amigos de trabajo de mi padre?"

"Sí, lo somos" le contestó Benson "Tu padre vendrá enseguida, ha ido un momento a por una cosa. Por cierto, yo me llamo Benson y estos son mis empleados, Pops, Musculitos, el Fantasma Chócala, Mordecai y Rigby"

"Un placer, mi nombre ser Abbey Bominable"

Rigby contenía al máximo sus ganas de reír por dos motivos; el primero, porque la recién llegada tenía un peculiar acento, al parecer tenía algunos problemas con los tiempos verbales, así como que le costaba pronunciar la letra r, la cual alargaba más de lo normal; y el segundo motivo era, que no tenía ni idea de que el apellido de Skips fuese Bominable.

Skips llegó al momento.

"¡Padre!" exclamó la muchacha al verlo.

"Hola, hija" contestó el yeti también muy feliz.

"Padre, he venido porque directora de instituto querer que redactemos informe sobre trabajo de nuestros padres"

"Bien hija, yo te enseñaré…"

Pero Skips no pudo terminar la frase porque Rigby lo interrumpió.

"¡Aburrido!"

Acto seguido se dirigió a Abbey.

"Mira, si quieres una redacción aburrida vete con Skips, pero si quieres tener la más divertida de todo tu instituto deberías venirte con nosotros"

"Padre no ser aburrido. ¡Deberías aprender a estar callado, especie de criatura de pelaje corto!"

Y nada más decir esto, tocó a Rigby en el hocico y este se congeló, haciendo que el mapache cayese al suelo por el peso. Los empleados del parque exclamaron horrorizados.

"Olvide deciros que mi hija tiene el poder de congelar todo lo que toca"

"¡UH!" exclamó Musculitos "¿Sabéis quien más tiene el poder de congelar todo lo que toca? ¡Mi madre!"

Abbey puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por favor ¿Te importaría descongelar a Rigby?" le preguntó Mordecai a Abbey, a lo que ella accedió "Mira, mi amigo no quería ofender a tu padre es solo que creía que te lo pasarías guay estando con nosotros, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor y eso"

Fue tal la amabilidad con la que Mordecai pronunció estas palabras, que por primera vez desde que estaba allí, los labios de Abbey se curvaron hacia arriba, estaba sonriendo. Miró a su padre como pidiendo permiso; Skips no parecía contento con la idea, pero tras un momento de pensarlo, finalmente le dijo que podía ir con Mordecai y Rigby.

No obstante, se los llevó un momento aparte.

"¡Tened cuidado! ¡Siempre estáis provocando catástrofes! ¡Y como le pase algo a mi hija os mato!"

A la vez que decía esto, apretaba los puños, y tanto su tono de voz como su miraba demostraban que no era ningún farol, hablaba totalmente en serio.

"¡No te preocupes, Skips tendremos cuidado!" contestó Mordecai muy nervioso.

"Sí, lo tendremos" reafirmó Rigby "Además, ¿Cuándo hemos hecho nosotros algo malo?"

La respuesta de Skips fue un gruñido y un insulto antes de marcharse.

"Bueno, Abbey. Vamos a enseñarte que el curro no siempre tiene que ser aburrido" le dijo el arrendajo a la muchacha "¿Cuál es nuestra primera tarea?"

"Lavar el auto de Benson" respondió su amigo.

Sin embargo, no lo hicieron, sino que se pusieron a jugar a videojuegos.

"¿Qué ocurre si jefe venir y veros jugando?" preguntó Abbey.

"No lo hará" contesto Rigby "Sabemos que Benson está en su despacho hasta las 15 horas, en punto. No falla nunca, es como un reloj"

"Oh, así que el truco ser conocer horario de tu jefe"

"Ya lo va cogiendo" señaló Mordecai.

Antes de las quince horas, los tres fueron donde el coche, y comenzaron a fingir que lo lavaban. Benson acudió enfadado.

"¡Idiotas! ¡Deberías haber acabado la primera tarea de la tarde hace una hora!"

"Ya lo acabamos, pero ¡Jolín, Benson! ¿Cómo puedes tener el auto tan sucio?" le reprochó el arrendajo.

"¡Pon tú el coche por ahí en verano con todas esas palomas!"

Cuando Benson se fue, Abbey les guiñó un ojo a Mordecai y Rigby.

"Me habéis caído bien. Así que os enseñaré un truco para lavar auto aún más rápido"

Dicho esto, la muchacha tocó el coche y lo congeló del todo. Acto seguido lo descongeló, y estaba completamente limpio. Ambos estaban impresionados.

"¡Molas cantidad, Abbey!" exclamó Rigby emocionado.

"¡Ya te digo!" coincidió Mordecai.

Ninguno de los tres vio como alguien con muy malas intenciones, había visto esta escena…

Con una ayudita de la hija de Skips, y sus alucinantes poderes, los dos amigos tuvieron las tareas terminadas, así que Mordecai, aprovechando que era Viernes, propuso salir a bailar. Los tres fueron en coche a uno de los clubes de la ciudad, donde comenzaron a bailar.

"¡Mola como te meneas, Abbey!"

"Sí, en Monster High celebrar fiestas de muerte"

"¡Atentos a esto!" exclamó entonces Rigby llamando la atención de ambos.

El mapache intentó imitar a Michael Jackson, aunque no lo hizo bien.

"¡No, tío! ¡Lo haces mal! ¡Mírame a mí, Abbey!"

Y el arrendajo también lo imitó, pero esta vez le falló el equilibrio y se iba a caer al suelo, cuando la muchacha lo evitó.

"Deberías tener más cuidado"

Dio la casualidad de que allí estaba Margaret, la chica de la que Mordecai estaba enamorado, y fue testigo de esto.

"¡No es lo que parece!" exclamó él echando a correr para hablar con ella.

"¿Ser novia de Mordecai?" le preguntó Abbey a Rigby.

"¿Novia de Mordecai? ¡Ya le gustaría!" le contestó él.

Mordecai llamó a Rigby para que le explicase a Margaret lo ocurrido. El mapache corrió hacia ellos dejando sola a la hija de Skips. En aquel momento, alguien aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse sigilosamente a la muchacha con intenciones malignas.

"¡No puedo creer que Margaret se haya enfadado!" exclamaba Mordecai con furia al poco tiempo.

"¡Es culpa tuya, idiota!"

"¡No!¡Tú eres el idiota!"

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear; justo cuando el arrendajo tenía al mapache atrapado en una especie de llave se acordó de algo.

"¿Y Abbey?"

Mordecai soltó a Rigby, y el mapache fue hacia donde la había visto por última vez, pero la muchacha no estaba allí.

"¡No está! ¿Crees que habrá ido hacia el parque?" preguntó.

"¡Y yo que sé!" contestó su amigo con irritación "¡Pero más vale que aparezca o Skips nos matará! ¡Ya le oíste!"

"¡Mordecai, mira!"

Rigby señalaba hacia el suelo, donde se veían unos finos copos de nieve, al lado había más, formando una hilera. No había duda de que había sido Abbey quien había hecho aquello ¿Estaría intentando decirles algo?

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Mordecai, levantándose y siguiendo el rastro de la hilera.

Aquello llevó al arrendajo y al mapache hasta un bar que no conocían, de hecho aún no estaba ni abierto.

"¿Qué estará haciendo aquí Abbey? ¡Si aún no está abierto!"

"Rigby, no creo que ella haya venido aquí por voluntad"

"¿Me estás diciendo que la tienen ahí dentro secuestrada?"

"Tío, y yo que sé… ¡Mira, ahí hay una ventana!"

Ambos se asomaron y vieron a un hombre gritando a Abbey, la cual estaba atada a una silla a espaldas de este, y parecía ignorar por completo sus gritos.

"¡Hay que pedir ayuda, Rigby!"

"¿Y si ponemos en peligro a la chica? ¡Déjamelo a mí!"

"¡Rigby, no!"

Pero haciendo caso omiso de su consejo, el mapache rompió el cristal y entró en el bar.

"¡Suelta ahora mismo a nuestra amiga!"

Mordecai rompió otra ventana y entro, encarando también a aquel desconocido.

"¡Sí! ¡Suelta a la chica!"

Abbey sonrió al verlos, pero el dueño del bar parecía un tanto indiferente.

"No, no lo haré. Esta chica podría ayudarme en mi nuevo negocio. He visto que puede congelar cosas, así que con ella aquí me ahorraré mucho en hielo"

"¿¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza?! ¿¡No ves que ella no quiere trabajar aquí!?" le reprochó el arrendajo.

"No me importa. Y ahora, caballeros por favor, márchense"

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un milímetro.

"¡Que no nos vamos sin ella!" contestó el mapache.

"En ese caso no me dejan más remedio que echarlos"

Dicho esto, el hombre chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron cuatro extraños camareros con trajes de ninja.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Mordecai "¿Ninjas trabajando de camareros?"

"Enseguida comprobareis por qué los contraté"

Uno de los camareros saltó y le propinó a Mordecai una patada voladora tirándolo al suelo. Enfurecido, Rigby saltó hacia otro de los camareros con intención de agredirle, pero este bloqueó el golpe y, luego le propinó un puñetazo al mapache que lo tumbó.

El propietario reía malévolamente mientras Mordecai y Rigby eran humillados y golpeados por completo.

Mordecai intentaba levantarse del suelo. Sus delgadas patas abrumadas por el dolor del resto de su cuerpo apenas le permitían mantenerse en pie, miró a Rigby, que estaba totalmente K.O. Entonces, pareció ocurrírsele una idea. Se dirigió a uno de los camareros.

"¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Tu madre es tan gorda que para rodearla tienes que coger vacaciones!"

Enfurecido, este le dio otro puñetazo a Mordecai. El golpe hizo salir volando al arrendajo… solo que esta vez le dio el golpe en la dirección correcta.

El arrendajo, con sus últimas fuerzas logró desatar a Abbey.

"Rápido, escapa…"

Dicho esto, Mordecai se desmayó.

Abbey estaba sola, solo que esta vez sí podría defenderse. Uno de los ninjas trató de agredirla, pero ella lo tocó, y este calló al suelo congelado. La muchacha aprovechó la confusión para congelar a otros dos. El último trató de agarrarla por detrás, pero ella le dio un codazo en las costillas, y, cuando la dejó libre, aprovechó la ocasión para deshacerse de él, helándolo. Ya solo quedaba el camarero, quien la miraba aterrado.

"N-no t-te a-acerques" tartamudeaba mientras retrocedía.

Abbey avanzaba hacia el con gesto de furia, por haberla secuestrado y por haber dañado a los que consideraba sus amigos. El encargado sin que ella le viese agarró un cuchillo y trató de acuchillarla, pero ella lo esquivó y luego congeló el suelo haciéndolo caer, por suerte, el hombre no se clavó el cuchillo, pues cayó al otro lado de la cocina.

"Gracias por ayudarnos, Abbey" le agradeció Mordecai.

"No, gracias amigos por liberar Abbey de ataduras" respondió ella.

Cuando llegaron al parque Skips estaba esperándolos.

"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hija?"

"No, Skips. Todo ha salido bien" mintió Rigby.

"Tranquilo, padre. Mordecai y Rigby causar problemas, pero ser buenos solucionándolos"

"O sea que ha habido problemas ¿Verdad?"

Skips apretó los puños y se acercó a ellos, que temblaron de miedo.

"¡Ya os lo advertí!" les gritó el yeti preparado para lanzarse sobre ellos.

"¡No, padre!"

Ante la advertencia de su hija, Skips se detuvo.

"Ellos salvar Abbey, creo que merecen castigo menos severo"

Y dicho esto, la muchacha avanzó hasta ellos y colocó cada una de sus manos sobre los hombros del arrendajo y el mapache, congelándolos.

"¡Hala! ¡Aquí toda la noche!" exclamó.

"Bien hecho hija, ahora vamos adentro"

Y padre e hija entraron en la casa dejando fuera a Mordecai y Rigby hechos dos estatuas de hielo como castigo.

* * *

_Ya sé que Abbey no es hija de Skips. Pero siendo ella la hija del yeti y Skips un yeti... Mi intención al escribir esto es que pareciese un episodio más de la serie, y, creo que lo he conseguido._

_Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado _


End file.
